Happy Birthday Mother
by raysweetie
Summary: This is the second story of the Trio series. The tripets with Xena and Gabrielle go visit their mother for her birthday
1. Default Chapter

Happy Birthday, Mother, part 1  
  
by Susan Owens   
  
Copyright 2000   
  
CHARACTERS:   
  
Xena - Warrior Princess  
  
Gabby - The Bard, sidekick, and hero  
  
Joxer - Wanna-be warrior  
  
Jett - King of Assassins  
  
Jace - The other brother  
  
Jedza - The Triplet's mother  
  
Hemes - Servant   
  
Rating: PG   
  
The riders stood just outside of Athens. Three of the riders were brothers, and   
  
they had come home to visit their mother. One rider rode over to one of the   
  
others.   
  
"Joxer, are you okay?" asked the blond woman.   
  
The wanna-be warrior smiled slightly at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I can hardly wait   
  
to see mother again."   
  
"How long has it been?" the bard asked.   
  
"Not too long. I saw her last year. But it's the first time in years all of us   
  
have seen her together."   
  
Gabrielle nodded. "What about Jace?"   
  
Joxer shook his head. "The last time mother saw Jace was a week before father   
  
kicked him out. She wasn't there when he left. She was visiting our aunt."   
  
Jett, who had decided to walk for a while so Hades only had one rider, looked at   
  
his brother. "I remember that day. Mother cried and screamed at father because   
  
he sent Jace away."   
  
Jett remounted Hades in front of Joxer. "Come on, let's get this over with. Boy,   
  
will mother be surprised to see us. Right, Jace?"   
  
Jace nodded "Che chur will be. I chust hope I am welcome."   
  
Xena put a hand on his shoulder. Jace turned to look at her. "Jace, your mother   
  
will be very glad to see you."   
  
Jace smiled at her. "Tanks, Xeena."   
  
They were soon in front of the house. Jett dismounted Hades. Joxer climbed off,   
  
too.   
  
Xena and Gabrielle stared at the house. It was the biggest house either of them   
  
had ever seen. It had an enormous courtyard with a fountain in the center, and   
  
decorative gardens to either side. The entryway doors were inlaid with elaborate   
  
patterned tiles, and the opening was wide enough to drive a cart through.   
  
Suddenly an old man came out of the house and ran to the brothers. "Master Jett,   
  
Master Joxer, and Master Jace. You came home. Oh, sirs, I'm so glad you're   
  
home."   
  
Jett patted the old man on the back. "Hey, Hemes. It's good to be back. So   
  
where's mother?"   
  
"She's in the main den, sir "   
  
"Thanks Hemes. Joxer, you and I will go in first. Jace, you wait out here with   
  
Xena and Blondie there."   
  
"The name is Gabrielle," replied the bard.   
  
"Whatever," replied Jett.   
  
The two brothers enter the house. Xena turned to Jace. "You have servants?"   
  
Jace just shook his head. "Eess been a long time seence I been home. But we   
  
always had serfants. Hemes has been with us seence we were leettle. He and hees   
  
wife help raise us. Heather was like anoder moder to all of us. Che's gone now.   
  
Che died a long time ago. I meess her."   
  
Joxer and Jett stood in the doorway of the den. There was their mother, writing   
  
in her scroll.   
  
Joxer cleared his throat. Their mother looked up. She stared for a few minutes   
  
and then got up, walked over, and gave her two sons a hug.   
  
"Jett, Joxer, jou made et! Jou came home for mon birthday. If only Jace could be   
  
here." Her gentle French accent was music to their ears.   
  
Joxer smiled at her and then looked at his brother. "Now? Do we surprise her   
  
now?"   
  
Jett nodded his head. "Mother, we have a surprise for you. Close your eyes and   
  
don't open them, okay?"   
  
Jedza nodded her head.   
  
"I'll be right back," said Jett.   
  
Jett came outside. "Okay, come on. I'll introduce you to Jedza, our mother."   
  
They walked into the den where Joxer was standing by Jedza. Her eyes were   
  
closed. Jace stared at his mother. She was still as beautiful as he remembered   
  
her being.   
  
"Hello Moder."   
  
Their mother opened her eyes. She saw Jace, and began to cry.   
  
"Oh, Jace, b*b*, is et you, en r*alit*?" She walked over and gave him a hug that   
  
seemed to take his breath away. She turned to her other two sons. "Merci, for a   
  
won'erful surprise."   
  
Joxer smiled at his mother. He was so glad she was happy. She smiled back at her   
  
son. "So, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" she asked in her soft   
  
voice.   
  
Joxer nodded his head, his expression guilty. "Oh, sorry." He put his hand on   
  
the bard's shoulder. "Mother, this is Gabrielle. She's a bard and tells good   
  
stories about Xena."   
  
Jedza smiled at Gabrielle. "So you are le belle Gabrielle. My son has told me a   
  
great deal about you."   
  
The bard smiled at the woman. "All good, I hope."   
  
The trio's mother nodded her head. "Sometimes oui, sometimes no."   
  
"Mother," warned Joxer, trying to stop her from saying anything else. "This is   
  
Xena. The Warrior Princess."   
  
She stared at Xena. "I have heard of you. The Destroyer of Nations. "   
  
The Warrior Princess nodded her head, seriously. "I was that person, a long time   
  
ago."   
  
Jedza nodded her head. "You are welcome in my house."   
  
Jett went over and picked his mother up, saying something to her in French. She   
  
smiled at him and answered him back in French. The assassin laughed and put his   
  
mother back down.   
  
Gabrielle turned to Joxer. "Did you understand what he just said?"   
  
Her friend smiled. "I don't know if I should tell you. I think it was private   
  
between them."   
  
His older brother stared at everyone. "I'm sorry. I just forgot you two don't   
  
understand my mother's language. I told her that I loved her. She was just   
  
agreeing with me. "   
  
Xena smiled at Jett. He stared at her. "What can't a guy tell his mother he   
  
loves her?"   
  
They all laughed. Jedza smiled and got up and called for Hemes.   
  
"Yes, Ma'am?" he answered.   
  
"See to my guests. Show them their rooms. I want to spend some time seulement   
  
with my sons."   
  
Xena and Gabrielle smiled and followed Hemes up the stairs. He took them each to   
  
a big room that had a cozy hearth in it and a door leading into another room.   
  
"These two rooms combine." He pointed to yet another room. "That is the   
  
bathroom. If you want you may freshen up before dinner. Dinner is served at six.   
  
If you need anything ladies, feel free to called me."   
  
The old servant quietly left the room. Gabrielle stared at her surroundings.   
  
"Xena, this is unbelievable. How could Joxer leave such a place?"   
  
The Warrior Princess smirked at her friend. "We all have to leave someday,   
  
Gabrielle. Now I think I'll take a bath."   
  
The bard smiled as Xena went into the bathroom.   
  
Jedza sat down on the sofa as her sons gathered around her, Jett and Joxer on   
  
the sofa with her and Jace on a footstool. She smiled at them "Now tell me mes   
  
aim*s fils, what have you been up to?"   
  
Joxer was the first one to speak "Mother, Jett saved Jace and I."   
  
"Joxer," his mother replied "It's 'me and Jace'."   
  
"Yeah, right, me and Jace, from father."   
  
Jett shook his head. "I didn't save you, moron, Jace did."   
  
Jedza grabbed her eldest son by the ear. "Do not call your brother a moron. I   
  
will not have that in my house. Do you understand?"   
  
The assassin looked hurt. "I'm sorry, mother."   
  
Joxer began again "Anyway, Jett saved us from father. I know Jace is the one who   
  
fought father, but Jett gave him the courage."   
  
"Courage," replied Jace. "He scared de leeving daylights outta me."   
  
"Yes," replied Joxer, "but he still gave you the courage to face father." He   
  
looked at his oldest brother, "And Jett, you did save me. If you hadn't come   
  
along when father's men had me, I would have died."   
  
Jedza sat, looking at her sons. Jace had beaten Judd in a fight. She knew from   
  
experience that her husband would not let this go. She feared for her sons.   
  
"Your father will be tres angry."   
  
Jett took his mother's hand. "Don't worry mother, everything will be all right."   
  
"J'espere ainsi. Jace, what have you been doing?"   
  
He looked lovingly at her.   
  
"I follow de music, moder. Wherefer it lead, I follow. That ees how I found   
  
Jocsair again, at a music festival."   
  
"I am so glad someone loves music." She turned to her youngest. "I just wish it   
  
had been you, b*b*."   
  
Joxer felt his face turning red. He hoped no one noticed, but Jett had.   
  
"Hey mother, look at that. Jox is blushing."   
  
"I am not," replied Joxer. "It's just hot in here."   
  
"Sure bro," replied Jett, "It's just hot in here."   
  
His younger brother just looked at him and then looked at his mother. "Mother, I   
  
have a birthday gift for you. Would you like to hear it?"   
  
Their mother nodded her head. Joxer took the lute off of the wall and began to   
  
tune it up. When it was ready, he began to sing a new verse to his song, in   
  
French.   
  
"Joxer le fils qui aime vous  
  
D*sirer le joyeux anniversaire  
  
Mere, quoique souvent ici pas  
  
En mon coeur toujours aupres  
  
Vous ne vous connaissez pas etes tres cher  
  
A Joxer, Joxer le puissant"   
  
When he was done his mother had tears in her eyes. "Oh, mon petite, that was so   
  
wonderful. Thank you."   
  
"That was lovely, Joxer. Can I hear it all the way through?"   
  
They turned to see Xena and Gabrielle enter the room. They were both wearing   
  
dresses that Hemes had laid out for them. Eve looked nice also. Joxer had to   
  
catch his breath - to him, Gabrielle looked liked a Goddess.   
  
Jace poked Jett to get his attention. "I bet Jocsair weell sing de song again as   
  
soon as he find his voice."   
  
Jett nodded his head. The bard noticed Joxer's look. "Joxer, close your mouth. I   
  
asked you a question. Can we hear the song?"   
  
Joxer began to sing his song again this time so his friends could hear it.   
  
"Joxer your loving son  
  
Wishes you a happy birthday  
  
Mother, though I'm rarely here  
  
In my heart you're always near  
  
Don't you know you're very dear  
  
To Joxer, Joxer the Mighty"   
  
They both realized it was his song he was singing, but it sounded so sweet. "Why   
  
don't you sing your song for us that way?"asked the bard.   
  
"Because this verse of my song was for mother's ears first." He bent down and   
  
kissed his mother. Hemes entered the room.   
  
"Ma'am, dinner is served."   
  
"Thank you, Hemes." She put out her hand to Jace "Would you be so kind as to   
  
take me to dinner?"   
  
Jace held out his arm while his mother placed her arm in his. Joxer smiled and   
  
did the same for Gabrielle. Jett stared at The Warrior Princess for only a   
  
moment then did the same. "Shall we?" he shrugged.   
  
Xena smiled and with Eve on one side took Jett's arm with her free one. "Let's,"   
  
she replied.   
  
As they walked into the dining room, Gabrielle stared at the large table of   
  
food. She saw roast lamb, a enormous roast pig with an apple in its mouth,   
  
baskets full of bread, baskets full of fruit and cheese, potatoes and a lot   
  
more. There was enough food to feed a whole army. Joxer look at her and he   
  
shrugged.   
  
"Mother always did have a huge meal."   
  
The bard just nodded her head as Joxer lead her to the table, pulled out her   
  
chair and stood there while he waited for her to sit down. The other two men did   
  
the same. As soon as they sat down, their mother cleared her throat to get their   
  
attention.   
  
"Now mes amours, what have you been up to?"   
  
Jett looked up from carving his meat. "Me? I'm still in prison. Xena is taking   
  
me back after my visit."   
  
Jedza looked at Xena. "Must you take him back?"   
  
Xena nodded her head. "Yes, I have to."   
  
Their mother looked at Xena. "Can he stay until the end of the week? Please?"   
  
"To the end of the week, but no longer than that."   
  
They talked about other things after that. Jace told them that his troupe would   
  
visit here soon and they would put on a show for his mother.   
  
"Moder, it weell be so bootiful. We are tinking about doink a musical."   
  
"Really," commented the bard. "What's the musical about?"   
  
Jace smiled. "Eet's about a man who wans so much to be a warrior but ees not   
  
very good at eet. Everyting he does nefer goes right. He can' fight and he ees   
  
always een de way."   
  
"Gee," replied Jett, "I wonder who that reminds me of?"   
  
Joxer shook his head. "Beats me."   
  
Gabrielle and Jett stared at each other. Jedza smiled at Jace.   
  
"Please go on mon doux, tell us more."   
  
Jace smiled and went on. "He fall in luve weeth a bootiful preencess and wans to   
  
marry her."   
  
He started to go on, but his mother stopped him. "Please, say no more. I would   
  
rather see it."   
  
"Well, ee's only talk steel. We need someone to play de part," replied Jace.   
  
Joxer shook his head. "What moron would play that part? That guy sounds like a   
  
loser."   
  
Jett began to laugh. "Jox, you kill me! Jace is talking about you."   
  
Joxer jumped up and glared at his older brother. "He is not! "   
  
Gabrielle laughed, too. "Joxer, it sounds just like you."   
  
Joxer was mad now. "It does not sound like me. I'm not in love with a princess,   
  
Gabrielle. I'm in love with you!"   
  
Joxer stormed out of the room. His mother called out to him, "Joxer, come back,   
  
bebe, s'il vous pla?t."   
  
Gabrielle felt bad. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. "I'll go talk to   
  
him."   
  
"Good idea," replied Xena.   
  
The bard found Joxer sitting on a stone bench in the garden.   
  
"Can I sit beside you.?"   
  
He moved over, but said nothing. Gabrielle just sat there, and for a while   
  
neither one said anything. Finally Joxer spoke.   
  
"Remember that town where there were all those plays?"   
  
"You mean Piraeus?"   
  
"Yeah, that's it."   
  
"What about it?"   
  
Joxer suddenly jumped up and turned to face Gabrielle.   
  
"Look at me! Can you see me? Am I invisible?"   
  
The bard stared at him. "Joxer, what's this about?'   
  
He wrung his hands and glared at her.   
  
"Just answer me. Can you see me?"   
  
"Yes, of course I can see you."   
  
"Then why did you leave me hanging upside down in that Gods forsaken theatre ?"   
  
Gabrielle was confused. "Upside down? What are you talking about?"   
  
He stared at her. She didn't understand what he was saying. He suddenly threw up   
  
his hands. "Oh, never mind. You really have no idea what I'm talking about."   
  
At that he walked away. Gabrielle was now running to keep up. "Wait, Joxer,   
  
please, let's talk."   
  
He stopped and turned around. "No. We've got nothing to say."   
  
He walked into the house and did not look back. The bard stood there with her   
  
mouth hanging open. She felt a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"What happened Gabrielle?"   
  
She turned to face Xena. "I really don't know. Jace was talking about that   
  
musical his troupe is going to be doing. The lead part described Joxer   
  
perfectly, and I thought it was funny. So I laughed. He got all upset. I mean   
  
really, Xena, Joxer overreacted."   
  
The warrior princess looked at her friend "Did he? Think about it, Gabrielle."   
  
Gabrielle nodded her head thoughtfully. After a minute, she smiled at Xena.   
  
"I'll talk to him."   
  
Xena smiled back. "Good. I hate to see my two best friends unhappy. Come on,   
  
Jett and Jace are going to give their birthday presents to Jedza."   
  
"In a minute. I've got to talk to Joxer first."   
  
"Okay, but don't be long."   
  
Gabrielle found Joxer in a large room. He was sitting in a chair picking at his   
  
lute.   
  
"Hey. Can we talk?"   
  
He didn't look up. "I guess."   
  
"Joxer, this is not easy for me. The least you could do is pay attention."   
  
"Why? You don't pay attention to me."   
  
The words were cold and they made Gabrielle shiver.   
  
"That's not true."   
  
"Oh yeah. Well, let me tell you, Gabby. If it hadn't been for that stranger I   
  
might have died hanging upside down like that."   
  
"You would not have."   
  
"Gabrielle, I called and called for help but no one came. Just as I thought I   
  
was going to pass out, someone lowered me down and cut me loose. He then laid me   
  
on the ground till my head stopped spinning. I couldn't see his face because my   
  
eyes refused to focus, but I heard his voice telling me I was going to be fine.   
  
He placed a wet cloth over my forehead and stayed with me until the dizziness   
  
went away. Even when my eyes would focus I still couldn't see his face."   
  
Gabrielle listened intently. "Why?"   
  
"He was wearing a hood that covered his face. And he said the strangest thing."   
  
"What was that?"   
  
Joxer paused for a moment. "That he loved me, and he always would."   
  
Gabrielle looked doubtful. "You mean, he was like Jace?"   
  
Joxer shook his head. "No, not like that. It was more like what a son would say   
  
to his father. But that's crazy."   
  
"So, what happened then?"   
  
"Well, he stayed with me for about an hour. He didn't say much, just kept   
  
staring at me. Then he got up. I swear Gabby, I thought he was going to cry, and   
  
he left. I staggered to my feet and went after him, but he was gone. I never got   
  
a chance to thank him."   
  
Gabrielle held Joxer close. "Maybe he didn't want thanks."   
  
"Gabby, why would a stranger help me?"   
  
"I don't know, Joxer."   
  
"Come on," she said as she pulled on his arm, "let's go see what Jett and Jace   
  
got for your mother."   
  
Continue 


	2. Happy Birthday Mother 2

Happy Birthday, Mother, part 2   
  
by Susan Owens   
  
Joxer laughed as he took the bard's hand. "Yeah, let's go see. I can't wait to   
  
see what they got her. Knowing those two, I bet it will be interesting."   
  
Gabrielle looked down at Joxer's hand in hers and smiled. I'll let him get away   
  
with it this time, she thought.   
  
They entered the house and sat down as Jace approached his mother.   
  
He smiled at her and gave her a present wrapped in gold paper.   
  
"One uf my dancers ees also good at making stuff, an' I ast heem to make thees   
  
for chou. I hope chou like eet," Jace offered with a grin.   
  
Jedza slowly opened the present. She gasped with delight as she slowly lifted   
  
out the gift. It was a jewelry box made of Mahogany wood. It was a deep red   
  
color and had peacocks painted on the top.   
  
"Oh Jace, this is so beautiful. Merci, mon cher."   
  
Jace smiled and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.   
  
Jett stood there for a moment, then he approached Joxer.   
  
"Play something soft on your lyre, okay?"   
  
Joxer looked up at his brother. "Why"?   
  
The assassin looked at him. "Just do it, okay, Jox?"   
  
The wanna-be warrior nodded his head and began to play.   
  
Jett approached his mother and bowed like a gentlemen.   
  
"My lady, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"   
  
Jedza smiled at her oldest son and reached up and took his hand. "I would be   
  
honored."   
  
They slowly danced around the room with Jace and Joxer's mouths both hanging   
  
open as they watched in surprise to see their brother dancing. Gabrielle smiled   
  
at them.   
  
"I didn't know Jett could dance."   
  
"Neither did I," replied Joxer.   
  
Xena smiled. "Hmm, maybe I can get him to dance with me sometime."   
  
Soon the dance was over, and Jett lead his mother back to her chair.   
  
"Oh merci, Jett, for that dance. I loved it, and it came from your heart."   
  
Jett smiled at his mother. Suddenly Joxer jumped up.   
  
"Hey look, Jett is blushing."   
  
Jett turned around and gave Joxer an evil look. Joxer backed away. "Sorry, I was   
  
mistaken. "   
  
Jace moved over to Jett. "Where did you learn to dance?"   
  
Jett sat down next to their mother. "In prison. Some woman was giving dance   
  
lessons, and if you took them you got to leave your cell. I took them because it   
  
was a chance to get out of the cell. I didn't like them at first but she said I   
  
had it in me."   
  
Jace was now more interested. "Wha' was her name?"   
  
Jett thought for a moment. "I think it was the Widow Twanky."   
  
The middle brother smiled "I knew eet. She taught me to dance. Tha's probably   
  
why she said chou had eet een chou. Dere's dancing een our blood."   
  
The assassin laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, I can see how father loves to dance."   
  
Their mother smiled sadly. "In his younger days your papa was une bonne dancer."   
  
The brothers looked at each other in surprise.   
  
The old man sat in the tavern nursing his drink as well as his shoulder. How   
  
dare them humiliate him in front of his men? Even his eldest had done it now.   
  
They all must die. Sitting by him was a young woman.   
  
"Okay, old man, here's the deal. I want 100,000 dinars apiece for them."   
  
He looked at her incredulously. "Are you kidding? 100,000 dinars apiece?"   
  
She smiled wickedly. "Look, I'm the best, and that's what I want. Take it or   
  
leave it." She started to get up and leave. But he grabbed her arm.   
  
"Okay. 100,000 dinars apiece. Just do what you have to do."   
  
She smiled evilly at Judd. "I will either give you their heads or their hearts.   
  
Which do you prefer?"   
  
He thought for a moment. "Give me their heads."   
  
She smiled coldly again. "It's nice doing business with you. Oh by the way,   
  
don't contact me. I will contact you."   
  
The female assassin left the tavern. She mounted her horse and thought to   
  
herself, "Well, Nashasa, it looks like you are going to see Jett again after   
  
all."   
  
The next morning after the party, Gabrielle and Joxer were helping Hemes clean   
  
up.   
  
"You don't have to do this, sir," said the servant.   
  
Joxer shook his head. "We want to help, Hemes."   
  
"Yes," added the bard. "You should not be doing this by yourself."   
  
The servant smiled at them. "Thank you ".   
  
The would-be warrior and the bard smiled back and continued to help. Xena was on   
  
the verandah with Jedza, looking out at the garden.   
  
"This is a beautiful place," the Warrior Princess said.   
  
Jedza look sadly at her. "Yes, it is a belle place, but it also holds death."   
  
Xena smiled at the trio's mother. She thought to herself how much the brothers   
  
look like her. They had the same color eyes and hair, and she even had that same   
  
goofy smile. No could deny that she was their mother. Jedza spoke again in a   
  
whisper.   
  
"I am worried about mon fils. Judd will come after them. I just know it."   
  
Xena put her arm around the older woman's shoulder.   
  
"Don't worry. Gabrielle and I, Jett, and maybe even Jace will stop Judd from   
  
hurting any of you."   
  
The older woman smiled. "Merci, Xena. I am so glad Joxer met you."   
  
Xena nodded her head. "Me too," she replied.   
  
Nasha walked into the tavern. She looked around carefully until she spotted one   
  
of her targets. He was sitting at a table drinking some ale. He was dressed in a   
  
blue silk shirt with blue silky tight pants to match and wearing a dark, almost   
  
blue, wig on top of his head. She smiled. The flamboyant one, she thought. This   
  
will be easy.   
  
She walked over to him and cleared her voice to get his attention. He looked up   
  
at her.   
  
"Is this seat taken?" she asked in a very seductive voice.   
  
Jace just kept on looking at her. Finally he said to her, "Sorry, but chou're   
  
not my type."   
  
She stared at him. How dare this idiot say I am not his type? He will die right   
  
now.   
  
Jace thought, Maybe I chouldn't be so rude. Perhaps she joost wants a seat.   
  
"Escuse me for bein' rude." He stood up and gestured to her "Please haf a seat."   
  
Nasha smiled and started to take the seat, when she was suddenly grabbed and   
  
kissed with such force that she almost lost it. She now looked into the eyes of   
  
the assassin she wished she could love. He was there, holding her in his arms,   
  
and for a moment she forgot what she was there for.   
  
"Hello Nasha," he murmured in his raspy voice as he kissed her again.   
  
Jace look at his older brother and back at the woman "Jett, do chou know thees   
  
woman?"   
  
The elder brother laughed. "Jace, this is Nasha - the second best assassin in   
  
Greece."   
  
Nasha held Jett closer. "You mean the best, don't you?" she purred.   
  
He just laughed and shook his head. "So what brings you here?"   
  
"I got a job."   
  
"Oh. Anyone I know? I could help you."   
  
She smiled and thought to herself, Jett's guard is down. I could get him now.   
  
When he's out of the way the other two will be easy.   
  
"Jett, I would love for you to help me. Come on with me and we'll discuss it   
  
somewhere quieter."   
  
Jett turned to Jace. "See you around, bro."   
  
Jace watch his brother and the female assassin leave. Then he followed. He watch   
  
them standing in between two buildings kissing each other. Jace was angry. Jett   
  
had his guard down; this was not like him at all. What was it when it came to   
  
women? Why were strong men like putty when it came to a woman? Suddenly Jace saw   
  
a glimmer of something shiny in her hand as she reach around Jett. He then saw   
  
that she had a knife and was going to stab his brother. The king of assassins   
  
was so busy kissing her that he was not aware of the danger.   
  
Jace took out his own knife hidden in his shirt and hurled it towards the female   
  
assassin. It hit its mark the same time she plunged her knife into Jett's   
  
shoulder blade. She died instantly, falling to the ground. Jett was also on the   
  
ground holding his shoulder. Jace came running over.   
  
Jett look up at him with pain in his eyes "Did you do this for me this time?" he   
  
asked.   
  
Jace bent down to see how bad it was. "Si, thees time was for chou. Let me see   
  
how bad eet ees."   
  
Jett weakly pushed him away. "It's just a flesh wound."   
  
Jace looked closely. He knew it was more then a flesh wound. "Come on, Jett, let   
  
me take chou back to de house. I beleef Xena can help."   
  
Jett nodded his head and leaned on his brother as they walked back to the house.   
  
As they came towards the estate, Hemes saw them coming. He went into the house.   
  
"Ma'am, Master Jett and Master Jace are coming, and I believe Master Jett is   
  
hurt."   
  
They all ran out of the house. Joxer ran over to help Jace with Jett. "What   
  
happened"? Joxer asked.   
  
"I want to know what happened, and I want to know imm*diatement," said their   
  
mother.   
  
Jett look at her as Xena fixed him up. "I lost my edge. I was with someone I   
  
used to love and she tried to kill me. If it hadn't been for Jace, I'd be dead.   
  
I'm sorry mother."   
  
She turned away, tears coming from her eyes. Slowly she faced her sons.   
  
"C'est tout que je puis prendre. I am tired of my husband trying to kill my   
  
sons. You are going to stay with your uncle Jean Luc till this is over."   
  
"Uncle Jean Luc? But he lives in France," complained Joxer.   
  
"Je connais, and that is where you three are going."   
  
Jett stood up against Xena's advice and felt the pain shoot right through him.   
  
"Mother," he said in a strangled voice, "we are not afraid of father. We are not   
  
going to France."   
  
She went to him. "S'il vous plait, mon petit. Just for a little while, until   
  
your father calms down."   
  
He just shook his head. She turned away. "All right. I should have known better   
  
to even ask. I am sorry - my boys are not cowards. Je t'aime."   
  
Joxer hugged his mother "We love you too, Mother. Maybe someday we will go see   
  
Uncle Jean Luc, but not now."   
  
Jett smiled as he turned away. "I'm going to bed."   
  
Jace nodded his head. "Here, I help chou. Good night effryone."   
  
That night Hemes knocked on his mistress' door. She opened it. "Oui, Hemes."   
  
"It been done ma'am. I put the stuff in their drinks as you ordered. They should   
  
sleep at least a week."   
  
"Bon. Is the captain of that ship ready to take them to la France?"   
  
"Yes ma'am he is. Just as soon as I take them to the docks. What of the two   
  
woman?"   
  
"We will leave them here. By the time they wake up in the morning we will be   
  
gone."   
  
Hemes nodded his head. "Some of my friends and I will put them in the wagon now,   
  
ma'am."   
  
"Good. Merci, Hemes. Make sure that they are covered warmly. It's going to be   
  
cold tonight."   
  
Hemes nodded his head and left the room. Jedza entered the bard's room "Je suis   
  
d*sol*, Gabrielle. I know my youngest loves you," she said to the sleeping bard,   
  
"but I need to take my sons away to a place they will be safe."   
  
The blond bard stretched as she sat up in bed. She had slept so peacefully.   
  
Getting up, she got dressed and went down for breakfast. When she entered the   
  
room, the Warrior Princess was sitting at the table with Eve. She looked up at   
  
her friend standing in the doorway.   
  
"No one else is here, Gabrielle. Everyone is gone."   
  
Gabrielle entered the room. "What do you mean, 'everyone is gone'?"   
  
Xena shrugged. "Like I said, everyone is gone."   
  
"But Xena, where did they go?"   
  
The warrior princess thought for a moment "Gaul, I would guess."   
  
"Gaul?"   
  
"Gabrielle, I think something was put in our drinks, not enough to hurt us, but   
  
enough to make us sleep all night and all morning. It's noon."   
  
"But why would anyone do that?"   
  
"I don't think it was just anyone. I think Jedza did it, and I think she drugged   
  
her sons, too."   
  
Gabrielle frowned. "But why would she do that?"   
  
Xena finished feeding Eve and got up. "I think it's called mother's love. Come   
  
on we've got to find a ship that's going to Gaul."   
  
Gabrielle moaned, "Oh no, not a ship," she complained, as she kept hitting her   
  
arm to find the pressure point.   
  
When they arrived at the docks, they walked into a small tavern. Xena walked   
  
over to the bar. "Does anyone know if there is a ship sailing to Gaul?"   
  
A sailor smiled coldly at her. "Well, missy, that ship sailed this morning."   
  
Xena turned to the man, "Did it have any passengers?"   
  
The sailor shook his head. Xena suddenly put the pinch on him. The sailor   
  
couldn't breathe.   
  
"Now, I'm going to ask you again, were there any passengers?"   
  
The sailor was gasping for air. "Yes, Jedza and her sons."   
  
Xena released the pinch. "Thank you. Now I need a ship to take us to Gaul."   
  
"Another ship doesn't sail there until next week."   
  
"Then you'd better be finding me another ship that does," replied Xena.   
  
"So you need a ship sailing to Gaul, do you? Maybe I can help."   
  
Xena turned to see the female pirate Nebula standing there.   
  
"Hello Nebula. Good to see you again. Gabrielle and I need to go to Gaul,   
  
quickly."   
  
"So why do you need to go there?"   
  
"Joxer's mother kidnapped him and his brothers," replied the bard.   
  
The pirate thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll take you to Gaul. But you'll have   
  
to work."   
  
Xena nodded "Thanks. We wouldn't have it any other way, right Gabrielle ?"   
  
The bard could feel her stomach turn. "Yeah, right, Xena."   
  
It had been four days since the ship had sailed. Jedza was now looking at her   
  
sons, waiting for them to awaken. She bent down over her oldest, who suddenly   
  
grabbed her by the throat.   
  
"S'il vous plait, Jett, let go," she pleaded.   
  
He kept a hold of her but loosened his grip. "Mother, where in Tartarus are we?"   
  
She stared at her son, frightened. "Jett, please."   
  
He let go of her and she moved away. "We are on a ship heading for my home   
  
land."   
  
"What?" yelled the assassin, "We're going to Gaul?"   
  
Jedza stood in front of her son. "Oui, I wanted to protect you."   
  
"I could have handled father. This makes me look like a coward. "   
  
Jett suddenly swung his uninjured arm towards his mother, but it was stopped.   
  
"Don't you dare strike mother. I mean it, Jett, don't you dare."   
  
Jett stared as Joxer held his arm. "Let go, Jox, before I break your arm."   
  
"Joxer, let go of your brother's arm," replied their mother. "Jett, if you want   
  
to hit me, then do so."   
  
Jett shook his head "I'm going up on deck. One of you had better be looking   
  
after Jace when he wakes up. He'll be terrified. He hates ships and he's scared   
  
to death of water, or have you forgotten that, mother?"   
  
Jedza turned towards her middle son. "No, I haven't forgotten. I will be here   
  
for him."   
  
Jett mumbled something and left the room. Joxer turned to his mother. "You know,   
  
it's hard to tell that Jett was hurt."   
  
"Oui, I know. He's probably in a great deal of pain, just doesn't want to show   
  
it. Joxer, why don't you go on deck? I'll stay with Jace. "   
  
"You sure, mother?"   
  
"Oui, ch*ri, go ahead."   
  
When Joxer came up on deck he saw Jett standing by the rail.   
  
"Hi. Don't just stand there. I won't bite."   
  
Joxer came closer. "You were going to hit mother. Why, Jett?"   
  
"Because she kidnapped us. She put something in our drinks that made us sleep   
  
for at least four days."   
  
"She was only trying to protect us."   
  
"Joxer, I can protect myself. I don't need her to do it."   
  
Suddenly there was an earth-shaking scream. "Come on. Mother may need help with   
  
Jace."   
  
Continue 


	3. Happy Birthday Mother 3

"  
  
Happy Birthday, Mother, part 3   
  
by Susan Owens   
  
Joxer and Jett headed down to the deck below. As they entered the cabin, they   
  
could see Jedza was having a hard time calming her middle son down.   
  
"Let me off! Please let me off! A sea monster is going to get us. We're going to   
  
sink, I can't swim. Oh Gods, we're all going to die!" Jace was panicking, and   
  
his mother was trying her best to calm him, but she was having trouble.   
  
"Please, mon cher, it's okay. Everything is okay."   
  
But Jace would not calm down. Even his mother's soft voice wasn't helping.   
  
Jett sighed and walked over to his brother. "Jace, look here" he said.   
  
Jace automatically looked at Jett, who suddenly struck him, and he fell in a   
  
heap to the floor. "There, now he's calmed down," Jett growled as he turned to   
  
walk away.   
  
Jedza suddenly saw red. One of her sons had been attacked! She stood up and   
  
grabbed Jett. Turning him around, she then backhanded him across the face.   
  
"Don't you ever do that again! I will not have you abuse your brother. Do I make   
  
myself clear?!"   
  
He only stood there staring at her. He then turned and walked away. Joxer was   
  
stung that his mother had struck Jett. He just stared. She noticed, but paid no   
  
attention - her mind was on Jace. Joxer came over and helped her get Jace onto   
  
the bunk.   
  
"Mother, don't be angry at Jett. He just did what he knows to do. I'm sure he   
  
didn't mean any harm."   
  
She didn't look at him - she was busy with Jace - but she slowly answered him.   
  
"Joxer, I know your brother is angry at me for what I did, but he had no right   
  
to hurt Jace."   
  
"Mother, he didn't. Jace isn't damaged. It's just his way of handling this.   
  
Please forgive him."   
  
She sighed and looked at her youngest. "I will in time. Right now, just go be   
  
with him."   
  
Joxer nodded his head and smiled at her. "You know, mother, this really is the   
  
best thing for Jace. He'll be fine."   
  
Joxer started to go find his brother when Jett suddenly returned. He looked mad   
  
enough to kill.   
  
"What's wrong, Jett?" Joxer asked. He knew something wasn't right.   
  
"We're trapped down here. I can't get the hatch open," the older brother   
  
replied.   
  
Joxer walked over to where the hatch was. "Let me see, maybe you didn't push   
  
hard enough."   
  
He pushed with all his might, but Jett had been right, the hatch didn't move. He   
  
suddenly heard Jace moan and Joxer climbed down the ladder. He knew Jett would   
  
knock Jace out again.   
  
"Jett, wait. Let me try something."   
  
Jett nodded his head. "Okay, but you get him under control or I will."   
  
Joxer sat down beside his brother. Jace's eyes were wide - he was really   
  
frightened.   
  
"Jace, Jace, come on, look at me. Hey, why don't you and me sing some songs? You   
  
like to sing. Why don't you sing for us?"   
  
Jace slowly looked at Joxer. "Really? You want to hear me sing, Joxer?"   
  
"Yes, anything you want. I'll even play my lute, okay?"   
  
Jace nodded his head "Okay, I'll sing this song I learned some time ago."   
  
Joxer smiled. "You go ahead, and I'll follow along, okay?"   
  
Jace nodded. "You could sing this to Gabrielle," he said.   
  
"You were made for me, everyone tells me so.   
  
You were made for me; don't pretend that you don't know.   
  
All the trees were made for little things, that sing and fly,   
  
And the sun was made to burn so bright and light the sky.   
  
Pretty eyes were never made to cry, they were made to see;   
  
When I held you in my arms, I knew that you were made for me.   
  
All the flowers in the field were made to please the bees,   
  
For the fishes someone made the rivers and the sea.   
  
Every hand was made to hold another tenderly.   
  
When I kiss you on your lips I knew that you were made for me."   
  
Joxer smiled at his brother. "Hey, I think Gabs would like that. Thanks, Jace."   
  
"Hum. Yeah, the minute you sang 'kiss you on the lips,' Miss Blondie would   
  
strike you down," said Jett.   
  
The other two brothers ignored him, and with their mother sang more. Jett just   
  
stared at them. How could they sing at a time like this? They were trapped. He   
  
just shook his head. "I'm going to try and find another way out."   
  
He was about to leave when suddenly there was a loud horrible scream that echoed   
  
through the ship then it was all quiet. The brothers and their mother all laid   
  
unconscious.   
  
Nebula stood at the wheel of her ship guiding it. Xena was up in the crow's nest   
  
searching for the ship with her friend and his family on. She suddenly saw   
  
something in the distance and called down. "I think I spotted the ship, but I   
  
don't think it's moving."   
  
Nebula took her spy glass and looked out to where Xena was pointing. There was   
  
the ship and Xena was right, it wasn't moving.   
  
She gave orders to move towards the ship. It took a while, but by morning they   
  
were alongside of the other ship. Nebula ordered her crew to stay on their ship   
  
while she, Xena, and Gabrielle boarded the other one. Gabrielle stared - the   
  
ship was completely empty; there was no sign of anyone. No bodies or any sign of   
  
life. This frightened her. "Xena, what's going on here? Where is everyone?"   
  
Nebula was quiet. She had a creepy feeling she knew what was wrong. "They're all   
  
dead," she informed them with certainty.   
  
Xena stared at her. "How do you know?"   
  
"The sea witch has them," she replied.   
  
Gabrielle was frightened. "There is no such thing as a sea witch."   
  
The pirate shook her head. "There is, Gabrielle, and she takes no prisoners.   
  
I've seen her in action."   
  
"Then why are you still alive?" asked Xena.   
  
"I first saw the sea witch my first time on a ship. I got trapped down below and   
  
she didn't know I was there. She took everyone else away. I remained below until   
  
someone found me."   
  
Xena walked over to the hatch that led to the hold. She opened it up. "Come on,   
  
let's see if anyone is below."   
  
The three women slowly climbed down the ladder that led to the bottom of the   
  
ship. Nebula pointed towards the cabin and they headed to it. Slowly, the pirate   
  
queen opened the door. In there on the floor laid two figures, another one on   
  
the bunk. The ones on the floor were Jett and the triplet's mother, and the one   
  
on the bunk was Jace, but there was no sign of Joxer.   
  
Xena went over to Jedza and Nebula went to Jett, while Gabrielle just stood   
  
there. Where was Joxer?   
  
"Gabrielle, check to see if Jace is all right. Jedza is fine, she's just   
  
asleep," explained the Warrior Princess.   
  
"This one is also asleep," said Nebula.   
  
Gabrielle went over to Jace and checked on him. "He's fine, Xena. Where?s   
  
Joxer?"   
  
The pirate queen looked up as she was picking up Jett. "The sea witch must have   
  
found Joxer and destroyed him. She takes no prisoners."   
  
"No!" The bard said with a stern look on her face. "Joxer is here; we've just   
  
got to find him."   
  
Nebula turned to her. "I am taking this one back to my ship. You two better   
  
follow. I don't want to be here when the sea witch returns."   
  
Xena went and picked up Jace. "Gabrielle, get Jedza."   
  
"But what about Joxer?" she asked.   
  
"He's not here," snapped Nebula. "We have to get to my ship and protect it from   
  
the sea witch."   
  
The three women carried the three sleeping people to the hatch, but climbing out   
  
with them proved to be a problem.   
  
"I'?m going to take a chance and wake them up with the antidote," Nebula   
  
growled.   
  
"Okay. Wake Jedza up first. If Jett's angry, she'll be able to control him,"   
  
responded Xena.   
  
The pirate queen nodded her head and waved the antidote under Jedza's nose.   
  
Slowly she began to wake up. She noticed Xena was looking at her.   
  
"What happened?" She then saw her sons. "Oh, my babies. What did you do to   
  
them?"   
  
Xena placed a hand on her. "They?re all right, but we need to wake them to get   
  
off this ship."   
  
"Yes, of course. Wake Jett first. He can help you with Jace. If you wake Jace   
  
you'll have a problem. He's petrified of water."   
  
She nodded her head and gave Nebula the okay sign to wake Jett. Jett soon woke   
  
and looked around.   
  
"How do you feel?" asked Nebula. He stared at her for a second, then shook his   
  
head to clear it.   
  
"I'm fine."   
  
"Good. Then help me with Jace," said Xena. Jett nodded and together they got   
  
Jace out of the hole. Then Nebula and Jedza climbed out. They were all back on   
  
Nebula's ship when Xena noticed Gabrielle was not with them.   
  
"Nebula, where's Gabrielle?" she asked with a cold look in her eyes.   
  
"I think she's still on the other ship," answered Nebula.   
  
"I'm going to go get her," said the Warrior Princess.   
  
"You'd better hurry. The sea witch is going to sink that ship."   
  
Xena nodded and swung over to the other ship. "Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Answer me.   
  
Where are you?"   
  
Gabrielle slowly came towards Xena, tears flowing down her face. "I can't find   
  
him Xena. I can't find Joxer."   
  
"Gabrielle, we've got to get off of this ship. It's going to sink."   
  
"No, Xena; not without Joxer."   
  
Xena sighed and picked a surprised Gabrielle up and grabbed the rope, swinging   
  
back over to Nebula's ship. When she let go of the bard, the blonde woman turned   
  
around in anger and struck her. "How could you leave him behind? He's needs our   
  
help."   
  
The Warrior Princess took her friend into her arms and gently comforted her.   
  
"Look!" cried one of Nebula's crewmen, "look at the other ship."   
  
Gabrielle look towards the other ship as it sank out of sight. She turned away   
  
and buried her head into Xena's shoulder and sobbed.   
  
Jett looked around. He had just noticed Joxer was not with them.   
  
"Where's Jox?"   
  
Nebula stared at him. "He's dead," she replied flatly.   
  
Jett suddenly grabbed her by the throat and held her in the air. "What do you   
  
mean, he's dead?"   
  
Jedza grabbed her son by his injured arm. "Jett! Let her go."   
  
He obeyed, and Nebula dropped to the deck. She rubbed her neck and glared at the   
  
assassin. "The sea witch killed him."   
  
He stared back at her. "You don't know that for sure.?   
  
"I do. She takes no prisoners." The Pirate Queen softened at the look of shock   
  
on the older woman's face. "I'm sorry."   
  
"You're sorry - is that all you've got to say? Well, lady you can go to   
  
Tartarus. Joxer's not dead. I would know if he was. I would feel it. I have a   
  
sixth sense when it comes to my brothers - I would know if Joxer was dead, and   
  
he's not."   
  
Gabrielle looked up from her crying. "Jett, do you really? can you really feel   
  
that? Please tell me you can."   
  
"He can, Gabrielle, my Jett can, and my Joxer is alive," said Jedza.   
  
Conclusion 


	4. Happy Birthday Mother 4

Happy Birthday, Mother, part 4   
  
by Susan Owens   
  
Gabrielle grabbed Jett. "What do you mean, you know he's alive?"   
  
Jett pushed the bard aside. "I feel it. It's something I could do when we were   
  
little and still can do - sense Joxer's presence. I would know if he was dead."   
  
Xena stared. "How?"   
  
The assassin shook his head. "I don't know how. I guess it's because we're   
  
triplets. Joxer and Jace can do it too. We can actually talk with each other   
  
though our minds. Sometime when I was lonely in prison I would contact Jox, and   
  
if he was alone he would talk to me. But only if he was alone."   
  
Nebula looked at him. "Could you contact him now?"   
  
"Yeah, if the little fool doesn't cut me off."   
  
Xena looked hard at the oldest brother. "Joxer can cut you off - stop you from   
  
communicating?"   
  
The assassin nodded his head. "Jace and I can't do that. If Joxer contacts us we   
  
can't cut him off or block him, and Joxer can't block both me and Jace, but only   
  
if we're together."   
  
Xena nodded her head. "Then we need to wake Jace so you two can find him."   
  
Jett shook his head. "No. I don't want to deal with Jace. Let me try."   
  
They all nodded their heads. Jett sat down on the deck and closed his eyes.   
  
"Jox, come on bro. I know you're there. Talk to me."   
  
They all waited ...suddenly Jett let out a small yell. "He cut me off. He's   
  
blocking me."   
  
Gabrielle stared at him. "Get him back! There must be something wrong."   
  
Xena knew her friend was worried. "Jett, there must have been a reason."   
  
He shook his head. "I know he's frightened and I've got to help him. Wake Jace,   
  
I am going to need him."   
  
Jace slowly sat up. He knew he was on another ship and he started to panic. Jett   
  
grabbed him by his mouth.   
  
"You listen to me Jace, Joxer's in trouble and we need to find him by using our   
  
minds. He's blocking me so I need your help."   
  
Jace stared. "We haven't done that since I left home." The women noticed that   
  
under the huge stress, his accent was forgotten.   
  
"I know, but I think it will still work. We have to find him before the sea   
  
witch harms him."   
  
Jace nodded his head and took Jett's hand. "All right, I'm ready - let's find   
  
Joxer."   
  
The two brothers closed their eyes and concentrated on Joxer. Suddenly they both   
  
vanished into thin air. Jedza screamed and fainted. Gabrielle and Xena looked at   
  
Nebula who just shook her head. "Now the sea witch has all three of them."   
  
When the two men reappeared they were staring at Joxer. Jace ran over to hug   
  
him. Joxer looked at them.   
  
"Why did you try to contact me? Didn't you understand? She needs all three of   
  
us."   
  
Jett walked over to him. "What do you mean, Joxer?"   
  
The wanna-be warrior ran his fingers though his hair.   
  
"She needs triplets to free her son, a sea monster. Poseidon trapped him in a   
  
cave."   
  
Jett shook his head. "Triplets? Why triplets?"   
  
"Like the boy said, son, triplets."   
  
Jett turned to see their father Judd standing there with a beautiful but green   
  
woman.   
  
She moved over to them. "You are right, they're identical. They'll do nicely."   
  
Jett looked at his two brothers - he knew they were scared. "Lady, we are not   
  
helping you free your son."   
  
"You will, or I will destroy that ship up there and everyone aboard it."   
  
Joxer jumped up. "No, please don't. We'll do what you want."   
  
Jett shook his head. "We won't help you set your son free."   
  
Joxer grabbed his brother "Jett, I will not let Gabrielle or Xena or Nebula and   
  
her crew die."   
  
Jett sighed and pushed Joxer away. "All right, what is it we have to do?"   
  
The sea witch smiled. "Sing," she replied.   
  
Jett laughed. "Sorry lady, I don't sing."   
  
The sea witch suddenly clapped her hands together and glared at him cruelly.   
  
"Look outside, then tell me you don't sing."   
  
The three brothers looked outside. There, trapped in a cage were Xena,   
  
Gabrielle, Nebula, and their mother, with no weapons and sharks heading towards   
  
them. The cage dropped into the water.   
  
The sea witch smiled evilly at them. "If you refuse to help, my pets will have   
  
an early lunch. Oh - and I am letting them breathe underwater, but I can take   
  
that away, too."   
  
She waved her arms, and suddenly the women couldn't breathe. Bubbles stopped   
  
rising from the cage.   
  
"All right, all right! We will sing and set your son free. Just let them breathe   
  
again," cried Jett.   
  
The sea witch waved her hand and the bubbles rose again. "Now to my son." And   
  
they vanished.   
  
The triplets, their father, and the sea witch appeared in front of a cave that   
  
had an opening large enough for an ant to go through, but nothing more. The sea   
  
witch ordered the brothers to sing.   
  
Joxer shook his head. "Not until my friends are safe."   
  
The sea witch nodded her head. She them waved her hands and clapped them   
  
together. "There - they are back on the ship. Now sing." Joxer wanted to demand   
  
that she prove it, but he had a feeling he was in enough trouble already, and   
  
would have to trust her on this one.   
  
Jace raised his eyebrow. "Wha' do you weesh us to seeng?"   
  
She waved her hand again and a scroll appeared. "This is the song you must   
  
sing."   
  
Jett took the song and looked at it. "Look, lady, I can't sing this song.   
  
Believe or not, I don't sing that great. At least, not as well as Jox and Jace."   
  
She smiled. "That's the beauty of it. You don't have to. The spell goes like   
  
this:   
  
The sea witch's son will be trapped in a cave.  
  
Triplets three will set him free - singing is the key.  
  
One sings with an accent, one's voice could an angel play,  
  
The last one with a fair voice, but only just okay."   
  
Their father laughed. "You three are perfect for this." He pointed to Jace "This   
  
moron sings with an accent." He then pointed to Joxer. "Your mother said you   
  
sing like an angel, and Jett you sing fairly well, but not like your brothers."   
  
Jett stood there clenching his teeth. "Okay, then. Let's get this over with."   
  
The sea witch smiled - after all these years, her son would be free. She pointed   
  
to Jace. "You go first. Then the one who sings like an angel, then the other   
  
one."   
  
Jace nervously nodded and began to sing. After a few moments Joxer joined him.   
  
Jett waited then he began. They all expected Jett raspy voice to sound terrible,   
  
but his voice was as smooth as Joxer's and blended in with his brothers in   
  
perfect harmony. The sea witch screamed, "Stop this! It is not right! Stop that   
  
singing!"   
  
Jace suddenly realized something. He had to sing normally. He stopped singing   
  
with an accent, but instead, sang with his own voice. The trio now sounded   
  
perfect - all three voices blending together. The sea witch screamed and then   
  
turned to stone, right before their eyes.   
  
"Wow," said Jace. "I know my seenging can rock a crowd, but thas eencredible."   
  
Judd was angry. He suddenly grabbed his oldest and put a dagger to his throat.   
  
"I've had it with you three. I'm going to kill you one at a time, starting with   
  
this one." Jett tried to pull away, but his father had him firmly in his grip,   
  
and because of his injury he didn?t have the strength.   
  
Joxer looked at his father. He had enough - no more. He began to stare at his   
  
father. The dagger began to twist in the warlord's hand, and then broke free. It   
  
then floated in front of their father. Judd just stared at it, turning Jett   
  
free. He walked over to Jace and they both watched Joxer.   
  
"Oh Gods. You can still do that strange thing you used to do." The warlord fell   
  
to his knees. "Please have mercy on your poor father. I will never bother you   
  
again. Please, mercy."   
  
Joxer let the dagger fall to the ground and Judd got up. He looked at his son   
  
once more, and turned and ran away.   
  
Jett clapped Joxer on the back. "Jox, I didn't know you could still do that."   
  
Joxer smiled wearily. "I can't that much anymore. I was just angry. I mean, here   
  
we were, singing in perfect harmony, and father had to ruin it. That just ticked   
  
me off."   
  
Jett and Jace both stared at each other and started to laugh. Suddenly Joxer let   
  
out a cry.   
  
"Hey guys, look! It's Nebula's ship."   
  
They looked and sure enough it was. Joxer ran down to the shore to greet the   
  
ship. Jace swallowed and looked at Jett, who placed an arm around him.   
  
"Come on Jace. I won't let that big bad sea hurt you."   
  
Jace smiled and together they headed for the shore to meet the ship.   
  
As Jace and Jett headed back down to the shore, Jett stopped.   
  
"Hey, listen. Do you hear that?"   
  
Jace nodded his head. They both heard the sound of voices.   
  
"By de Gods," exclaimed Jace, "eet's de voices of de Sea Witch's veectims."   
  
Jett playfully slapped him on the head. "Don't be so silly." He pointed to a   
  
cave. "It's coming from there. Come on, let's check it out."   
  
Jace hesitated, but soon followed. They went into the cave and found lots of   
  
people in cages. Some were men from the ship they had been on, and others they   
  
did not know. Jett spotted Hemes and set him free.   
  
"Oh thank you, Master Jett."   
  
He nodded. "Jace, help me set the rest free."   
  
But Jace was just standing there, staring at one man. He swallowed and went over   
  
to him, placing his hand on the man's face.   
  
"Marco, is eet really jou? I t'ought you to be dead."   
  
The man looked at Jace. It was clear his mild accent had been the inspiration   
  
for Jace's much more exaggerated one. "Oh, Jace, mi amigo. I thought I would   
  
never see you again."   
  
Jace opened up his cage and the two men hugged each other.   
  
"Jace, the others, please."   
  
Jace nodded and soon everyone was free. A woman stepped forward.   
  
"My name is Melissa and we have been prisoners of the Sea Witch, some of us for   
  
a very long time. My people and I for over one hundred years."   
  
"Wow," responded Joxer, who had come to see where his brothers were. "You don't   
  
look a day over twenty."   
  
She smiled at him. "Thank you."   
  
Joxer turned to his older brother. "I sent a fire message. I think they saw it,   
  
and the long boat will be here soon."   
  
Jett looked to Melissa. "Do you want to come? I'm sure there will be room."   
  
She shook her head. "My people and I will remain here on this island and start a   
  
new life. I think it's for the best."   
  
Jett nodded his head. "I understand. Do you need help to get started?"   
  
"That won't be necessary," replied the captain of the ship the triplets had set   
  
out on. "My men and I lost our ship, and we will be glad to stay and help these   
  
people." He smiled shyly at Melissa, who smiled back at him.   
  
The assassin nodded. "Come on, you two. Let's go."   
  
Jace took a hold of Marco's hand. "I don't wan' to lose jou again. Please come   
  
weeth us."   
  
Marco smiled at Jace. "I can't go with you, mi amour. I must stay here and help   
  
these people."   
  
"Then I weell stay, too."   
  
Marco smiled as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Jace, mi corazon will always   
  
belong to you."   
  
Jace turned away so Marco could not see his tears. Marco turned him around.   
  
"Are you still traveling and doing your show and making people happy?" Jace   
  
nodded his head. Marco lifted his chin. "Then you must keep on doing this."   
  
Jace turned and ran to the shore and Joxer followed him. Jett turned to Marco.   
  
"I think you'd better go."   
  
Marco nodded and walked away. Jett came down to the shore to see Jace crying on   
  
Joxer's shoulder.   
  
"Knock it off, Jace. You're too good for him anyway."   
  
Joxer stood up. "Have you no heart?"   
  
"No, Joxer, Jett ees right." Jace straightened with pride. "I am too good for   
  
heem. T'ank you, Jett."   
  
Jett smiled. "Anytime, bro, anytime."   
  
That night the brothers got ready to sleep. They each took a turn on watch. The   
  
next morning, Joxer was dreaming of Gabrielle. "Oh Gabby, let me kiss you, and   
  
your hair will grow as long and beautiful as it was before."   
  
Gabrielle, Xena, Jett, Jace, and Nebula stared at him. Gabrielle shrugged her   
  
shoulders. "Can't hurt," she said, and bent down to kiss Joxer. Suddenly   
  
Gabrielle found herself flat on the ground with Joxer on top of her. Both stared   
  
at each other in surprise. Joxer got up and really looked embarrassed.   
  
"Oh, Gabrielle. I'm sorry, you startled me."   
  
"Bro, that was something! You nailed that blond good," laughed Jett.   
  
Joxer looked to see not only Jett laughing, but Xena and Jace as well. He looked   
  
back at Gabrielle, who was also laughing. "Good reflexes, Joxer."   
  
Joxer stared - were they laughing at him? Yeah, they had to be, because he   
  
wasn't laughing. Suddenly Gabrielle kissed him.   
  
"I am so glad you're all right, Joxer, and your brothers, too."   
  
Joxer smiled, and then fainted. "For the love of the Gods," muttered Jett as he   
  
walked over and helped Joxer up. "You know, bro, you can't keep doing that every   
  
time Gabrielle kisses you. You'll never get anything done." Joxer look   
  
sheepishly at them.   
  
Nebula was getting restless. "Come on, let's get back to the ship and get you   
  
guys to your uncle. Your mother is waiting."   
  
They all started walking towards the long boat when Joxer spoke up. "Gabs, can I   
  
walk you to the long boat?"   
  
Gabrielle smiled. "Yes, Joxer, I would like that very much."   
  
Once they were on the ship, Nebula turned to the brothers. "How did you defeat   
  
the Sea Witch?"   
  
Joxer smiled. "We sang in harmony, and it turned her to stone."   
  
"Yeah," added the assassin, "and Jox here put father in his place by using his   
  
mind."   
  
"His mind?" asked Gabrielle.   
  
"Hee made objects moof, and fahder ran away. Bu' hee can only do dat when hee's   
  
really angry," said Jace.   
  
Gabrielle swallowed. "Then I'd better be careful from now on."   
  
Joxer smiled at her. "Don't worry, Gabby, you could never make me that angry."   
  
Xena knew she had to know. "Joxer, what did your father do to make you so angry?   
  
I mean he's done a lot of stuff to you in the past. What triggered that?"   
  
Joxer frowned. "This is the first time we had ever sung in perfect harmony, and   
  
he interrupted it."   
  
He then walked away. Jedza was glad her sons were all right, and she knew that   
  
their father would leave them alone now.   
  
Xena smiled sadly at them all and walked over to the rail. They would be in Gaul   
  
tomorrow. Her best friend walked over to join her.   
  
"I know you miss them, but as soon as we get these guys to their uncle, we can   
  
get back to your mother, Eve and Argo."   
  
She smiled at her best friend. "Thanks, Gabrielle."   
  
Two days later they arrived in Gaul. As they were getting off the ship, Xena   
  
heard a familiar voice.   
  
"Xena, Xena, over here."   
  
She looked to see her mother, child, and her horse waiting on the dock. She   
  
suddenly forgot herself and ran down the plank to greet them. "Mother, what are   
  
you doing here? How?"   
  
Cyrene laughed. "Your babies were missing you, so I took a ship and came here. I   
  
hope you don't mind."   
  
Xena took Eve in her arms. "No mom, I'm really glad to see you. Thanks."   
  
Jedza saw her brother Jean-Luc and hurried over to him.   
  
"Oh, Jean-Luc, c'est good to see you again."   
  
"Oui, Jedza it is good to see you, too. And where are those nephews of mine?"   
  
The triplets stood and looked at their Uncle Jean-Luc. He was six foot seven   
  
inches tall - a big man. They smiled at him, Joxer and Jace openly, Jett with   
  
more hesitation.   
  
"Let me give you each a hug." And he did. Soon he let go and faced their   
  
friends. "You all must come to my house to stay. You are all welcome."   
  
He helped his sister into the wagon and Joxer helped Gabrielle. Jace helped   
  
Cyrene, and Xena mounted Argo. She turned Argo around to face Nebula. "Why don't   
  
you come for a while?"   
  
"No, Xena, I've got to get back."   
  
Jean- Luc smiled. "Please come. You can't have your crew go hungry, and there is   
  
plenty of food."   
  
Nebula smiled wryly. "All right. My men and I accept."   
  
Her men cheered and they joined them. Jean-Luc smiled. "The next stop - my   
  
home."   
  
The End  
  
Continued in "The Trio and Their Uncle"!  
  
Please take a moment to write to Susan at sasondo42@yahoo.com and let her know   
  
how you liked the story!   
  
COPYRIGHT NOTICE:   
  
Xena: Warrior Princess, Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, Jett, Jace, and all other   
  
characters who have appeared in the series, together with the names, titles and   
  
backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance   
  
Pictures. The song "You Were Made For Me" was originally performed by Freddie   
  
and the Dreamers; lyrics are owned by the appropriate copyright holders. No   
  
infringement of copyrights or trademarks is intended in the writing of this fan   
  
fiction. The new verse of the Joxer The Mighty song (in both languages) is by   
  
Lori Bush. This story is copyright © 2000 by Susan Owens 


End file.
